Mario
|genre=Sports |modes=Varies according to the event that is played in the game |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo DS |input= |media= }} Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games is a sports game for the Nintendo DS with a Wii version of the game released as well. The game places Mario, Sonic, and their various allies against each other in Olympic events. The game has the official Beijing 2008 Olympics license, and features environments based on actual Olympic venues. Although both Nintendo and Sega worked on this collaboration, most of the development was handled by Sega. However, as the game was completed, Sega did publishing and marketing duties for all versions outside of Japan, South Korea, and Taiwan. Nintendo did publishing and marketing duties for the Japanese, Korean, and Taiwanese versions of this game. Both versions of the game utilize the new functions of these consoles completely. Mario & Sonic was compatible with Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Originally, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games was considered an April Fools joke, as the game was revealed on March 28, 2007. However, soon after, Sega stated on their official website that the game is official, and that both Sega and Nintendo are working on this game project. Shigeru Miyamoto then soon confirmed that he would be supervising the project, confirming Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games to be real. Characters Playable characters The game features sixteen playable characters; eight from the Mario series and eight from the Sonic series. These sixteen characters are broken up into four groups of four characters. All-Around, which consists of characters who neither excel or descend in any type of abilities. Speed, which consists of characters who are best at agility and stamina based events. Skill, which consists of characters who are above average skill and stamina, but have low power and top speeds. Power, which consists of characters who are best at strength and endurance based events. In Dream Fencing and Dream Table Tennis, players can use special attacks, which are powerful moves that inflict more damage or knock the opponent out of the ring (Dream Fencing), or hit the ball with more power (Dream Table Tennis). Supporting characters Referees * Espio * Charmy Bee * Cream * Toad * Lakitu * Shy Guy Others * Egg Pawn (enemy) * Goomba * Kiki * Boo * Flapper * Bullet Bill * Bob-omb * Toads * Koopa Troopa Events Athletics Track * 100m * 400m * 400m Hurdles Field * Long Jump * Triple Jump * Javelin Throw * Hammer Throw Aquatics * 100m Freestyle * 10m Platform Gymnastics * Trampoline * Vault Table Tennis *'Singles' Shooting * Skeet Archery * Archery Cycling * Pursuit Fencing * Individual Epée Dream Events * Dream Race (Blue Sky Island) * Dream Basketball * Dream Canoe * Dream Boxing * Dream Table Tennis * Dream Fencing * Dream Shooting * Dream Long Jump Circuits In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, there is a mode called circuit mode. Circuit mode consists of three classes (beginners, advanced and masters) which each consist of five circuits save for the masters which has six. Each circuit has a number of set events which must be beaten. The winner of the circuit gets its trophy. To unlock the next circuit, beat the circuit before it. To unlock the next class, beat the final circuit of the class before. Beginners Class This is the easiest class and is available from the start. There are three events in each circuit. This is the only class where four out of its five circuits are available from the start. Mercury Circuit To Unlock: Available from the start. Events: #100m #Long Jump #Hammer Throw Unlocks: 1/4 of Moonlight Circuit, 400m Hurdles, Dream Table Tennis and Triple Jump. Venus Circuit To Unlock: Available from the start. Events: #100m Freestyle #Skeet #Table Tennis Unlocks: 1/4 of Moonlight Circuit, 400m Hurdles, Dream Table Tennis and Triple Jump. Jupiter Circuit To Unlock: Available from the start. Events: #Cycling #Fencing #400m Unlocks: 1/4 of Moonlight Circuit, 400m Hurdles, Dream Table Tennis and Triple Jump. Saturn Circuit To Unlock: Available from the start. Events: #Trampoline #Archery #Javelin Throw Unlocks: 1/4 of Moonlight Circuit, 400m Hurdles, Dream Table Tennis and Triple Jump. Moonlight Circuit To Unlock: Beat Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and Saturn Circuits. Or, do 20 Single Match Mode events. Events: #400m Hurdles #Triple Jump #Dream Table Tennis Unlocks: Advanced Class. Advanced Class Defeating the Moonlight Circuit will unlock this class. Now each circuit has four events. Stardust Circuit To Unlock: Beat Moonlight Circuit, unlock Advanced Class. Or, do 30 Single Match Mode events. Events: #100m Dash #Long Jump #Hammer Throw #Vault Unlocks: Planet Circuit, Dream Basketball. Planet Circuit To Unlock: Beat Stardust Circuit. Or, do 40 Single Match Mode events. Events: #100m Freestyle #Skeet #Table Tennis #Dream Basketball Unlocks: Comet Circuit, Dream Race. Comet Circuit To Unlock: Beat Planet Circuit. Or, do 50 Single Match Mode events. Events: #Cycling #Fencing #400m #Dream Race Unlocks: Satellite Circuit, 10m Platform. Satellite Circuit To Unlock: Beat Satellite Circuit. Events: #Trampoline #Archery #Javelin Throw #10m Platform Unlocks: Sunlight Circuit, Dream Fencing. Sunlight Circuit To Unlock: Beat Sunlight Circuit. Events: #400m Hurdles #Triple Jump #Dream Table Tennis #Dream Fencing Unlocks: Masters Class, Dream Canoe. Masters Class This is the ultimate class and the only one with six circuits. There are five events per circuit. Meteorite Circuit To Unlock: Unlock Masters Class. Events: #100m Dash #Long Jump #Hammer Throw #Vault #Dream Canoe Unlocks: Supernova Circuit, Dream Boxing. Supernova Circuit To Unlock: Beat Meteorite Circuit. Events: #100m Freestyle #Skeet #Table Tennis #Dream Basketball #Dream Boxing Unlocks: Cosmos Circuit. Cosmos Circuit To Unlock: Beat Supernova Circuit. Events: #Cycling #Fencing #400m #Dream Race #Dream Shooting Unlocks: Galaxy Circuit, Dream Shooting. Galaxy Circuit To Unlock: Beat Cosmos Circuit. Events: #Trampoline #Archery #Javelin Throw #10m Platform #Dream Shooting Unlocks: Universal Circuit. Universal Circuit To Unlock: Beat Galaxy Circuit. Events: #400m Hurdles #Triple Jump #Archery #Dream Table Tennis #Dream Fencing Unlocks: Big Bang Circuit. Big Bang Circuit To Unlock: Beat Universal Circuit. Events: #Dream Boxing #Dream Canoe #Dream Basketball #Dream Long Jump #Dream Race Unlocks: None. Free Circuit In Free Circuit, the number of events and the events themselves can be chosen. It is a great way to have fun with a choice, practice up on bad events or have fun with good ones. No matter what, it's possible to have fun because the events are the player's choosing. An event must have been unlocked to have it put here. Emblems Emblems are awarded for completing special requirements such as doing all of a character's missions or winning all events in a class. Character Emblems These are gained by completing all six of a character's missions. *Amy Emblem *Blaze Emblem *Bowser Emblem *Daisy Emblem *Dr. Eggman Emblem *Knuckles Emblem *Luigi Emblem *Mario Emblem *Peach Emblem *Shadow Emblem *Sonic Emblem *Tails Emblem *Vector Emblem *Waluigi Emblem *Wario Emblem *Yoshi Emblem Champ Emblems To get a Champ Emblem, get gold medals in all events of a class. *Aquatics Champs Emblem *Dream Champ Emblem *Field Champ Emblem *Gymnastics Champ Emblem *Track Champ Emblem Other Emblems *Bouncing Emblem - Get a 10 in Trampoline. *Collaborative Emblem - Play as every character. *Complete Game Emblem - Unlock every event. *Friendly Emblem - Play multiplayer. *Full Play Emblem - Play every event. *Gallery Owner Emblem - Unlock all the musics in Gallery Mode. *Knight's Emblem - Win fencing without getting hit once. *Network Emblem - Connect to wi-fi. (Unobtainable after 20th May, 2014) *Olympic Record Emblem - Get an Olympic Record. *Penalty Emblem - False start in 100m Dash. *Ping Pong Emblem (Table Tennis Perfect Emblem in DS version) - Win Singles without missing the ball. *Rocket Emblem - Get a perfect start in 100m Dash. *Shooting Emblem - Don't miss a clay in Skeet. *Somersault Emblem - Get a 10 in Vault. *Thanks for Playing Emblem - Start the game 50 times. *World Record Emblem - Get a World Record Music Gallery Both versions feature a gallery where facts and trivias can be found. In order to answer the question, the player has to play a mini-game. Unlocking all mini-games in a section will unlock a tune from both series. The information, mini-games, and songs differ between Wii and DS. Songs ''Mario'' series *Mario Puzzle Mix (from Tetris DS) *Mini-Games Coincentration (from Super Mario 64 DS) *Bowser Battle (from Tetris DS) *Mini-Games Bounce and Pounce (from Super Mario 64 DS) *Mario Circuit (from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) ''Sonic the Hedgehog series *Green Hill Zone (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Star Light Zone (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Emerald Hill Zone (from Sonic the Hedgehog 2) *Right There, Ride On (from Sonic Rush) *New Venture Instrumental (from Sonic Rush Adventure) Reception Pre-release and unused content Gallery Staff Names in other languages Media Trivia *The DVD set of The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 was re-released in a double pack with The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Volume 1 to tie in with the release of this game. *A version of this game was also released on mobile phones in June 2008, but lacked Mario characters and only included Sonic characters. Because of this it was simply titled Sonic at the Olympic Games. *Princess Peach and Princess Daisy were originally going to have swimsuits for the aquatic events. However, this idea was rejected by Nintendo. Eventually, Peach, Daisy, Amy, and Blaze were given swimsuits in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games.Shack News External links *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games on Sonic Retro *Japanese site *North American site *Nintendo UK site References * Category:Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Sports Games Category:2008 games Category:Games with Wi-Fi Connection